This invention relates to an arrangement for an umbrella or a corresponding means, which is referred to as a portable means giving shelter mainly against rain or sun, which umbrella comprises an elongated body, a shelter cover attached to the body, which shelter cover can be typically gathered around the body and put up around one end of the body, and a handle situated at the other end of the body.
In typical use the handle of the umbrella is held to by at least one hand so, that the body stands practically vertically and the shelter cover stays above one's head. Such actions, which demand both hands to be used, are difficult or impossible to perform. Then the umbrella will fall down or will be let down against one's head and the body will be placed under one's arm. As an example of the circumstances, where both hands are needed, can be mentioned for instance recording results on a card during golfing, cleaning a golf ball or a golf club, applauding to fine performances in various athletic contents, paying one's purchases at the market, and opening a locked door by turning the key and pulling the door handle.